parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Greatest Tales of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 3: Melissa (George Carlin).
Here is part three of The Greatest Tales of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Melissa (from Onion Pacific) as Mavis * Troublesome Trucks * Cabooses * Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) * Henrietta * Victoria * Elsie * Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Devious Diesel * Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Bertie * Mater (from Cars) as Terence * Narrator (of Mavis) - George Carlin Transcript * Narrator: Melissa is a steam engine who works at the quarry company shunting freight cars in their sidings. She has a cowcatcher in front, just like the other engines. Melissa is young and full of her own ideas. She loves rearranging things too and began putting Jebidiah's cars in different places every day. (Melissa pulls and pushes lots of freight cars in the yard, which makes Jebidiah cross) This made Jebidiah cross. * Jebidiah: Freight cars... * Narrator: He grumbled. * Jebidiah: ...should be where you want them when you want them. * Melissa: Fiddlesticks! * Narrator: Said Melissa and flounced away. At last, Jebidiah lost patience. (Melissa leaves crossily) * Jebidiah: I can't waste time playing "Hunt The Cars" with you. Take them yourself. (scolds away with Henrietta, Victoria, Elsie, three boxcars, and a caboose) * Narrator: Melissa was pleased. Taking cars made her feel important. At the station, Silver Fish oiled up to her. (Silver Fish oils up, hauling eleven freight cars) * Melissa: Jebidiah's an old fusspot. * Narrator: She complained. Silver sense trouble and was delighted. * Melissa: Old Chuffy says only steam engines can manage freight cars. * Narrator: Continued Melissa. * Silver Fish: How observe. * Narrator: Squirmed Silver. * Silver Fish: Depend upon it, Georail. Anything steam engines can do, we diesels can do better. (Silver leaves) * Narrator: Silver knew nothing about cars, but Melissa didn't realize this. Jebidiah's line crosses the main road behind the station, and for a short way follows a farm lane. Frosty weather makes the mud rock-hard and very slippery. Jebidiah stops before reaching the lane. (Jebidiah arrives with Henrietta, Victoria, Elsie, and nine freight cars, and a caboose) His fireman halts the traffic at the level crossing and then he sets off again. (the traffic gets stopped while Jebidiah, his two coaches, his boxcar, nine freight cars, and caboose) By using the heavy cars to push him along, he has no trouble with the frosty rails and the lane and across the road. It is the only thing safe thing to do in this kind of weather. Jebidiah warned Melissa and told her just what to do. * Melissa: I can manage, thank you. * Narrator: She replied. * Melissa: I'm not an old fusspot like you. * Narrator: (Melissa takes nine freight cars and a caboose down toward the lane and stops in the wrong place) The freight cars were tired of being pushed around by Melissa. * Freight Cars: It's slippery. * Narrator: They whispered. * Freight Cars: Let's push her around instead. On, on, on! * Narrator: They yelled. Melissa took no notice. Instead, she brought the cars carefully down the lane and stopped at the level crossing. (Mater and Lightning McQueen arrive) All traffic halted. * Melissa: One of the headlamp for fusspot Jebidiah. * Narrator: Chortled Melissa. But Melissa had stopped in the wrong place. Instead of taking Jebidiah's advice, she had given the cars the chance they wanted. * Freight Cars: Hold back! Hold back! * Narrator: They cried. * Melissa: Grrrr up! * Narrator: Ordered Melissa. The cars just laughed and her wheels spun headlessly. Workmen sanded the rails and dig away the frozen mud, but it was no good. Everyone was impatient. (Melissa struggles to get up the hill, but ends up staying in the wrong place, and thinks helplessly) * Melissa: Grrrr agh! * Narrator: Wailed Melissa. Jebidiah was in the yard when he heard the news. * Jebidiah: I warned her. * Narrator: He fumed. * Jebidiah's Driver: She's young yet. * Narrator: Soothed his driver. * Jebidiah's Driver: And... * Jebidiah: She can manage her cars herself. * Narrator: Interrupted Jebidiah. * Jebidiah's Driver: They're your cars really. * Narrator: His driver replied. * Jebidiah's Driver: Melissa is suppose to stay at the quarry if Emelius Browne finds out. * Jebidiah: Mmmm, yes. * Narrator: Said Jebidiah thoughtfully. He and his driver agreed that would be best to help Melissa after all. (Jebidiah sets off to find Millay) An angry farmer was telling Melissa just what she could do with her train. * Jebidiah: Having trouble, Melissa? * Narrator: Chortled Jebidiah. * Jebidiah: I am surprised. * Melissa: Grrrr osh! * Narrator: Said Melissa. (Jebidiah couples up in front of Melissa and the cars and starts to push them back up) With much puffing and wheels slipped, Jebidiah pushed Melissa and the freight cars back. The hard work made his fire burn fiercely, and his fireman spread hot cinders to melt the frozen mud. (Jebidiah finally saves Melissa) At last they finished. * Jebidiah: Goodbye! * Narrator: Called Jebidiah. * Jebidiah: You'll managed now, I expect. * Narrator: Melissa didn't answer. (Melissa shunts the freight cars in the shed and leaves them behind and scuttles to the shed) She took the cars to the sheds, and scuttled home to the quarry as quickly as she could. Category:Julian Bernardino